


Like a Moth to a Flame

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Cougar!Sawada Nana, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Flame Active Sawada Nana, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I MEAN TECHNICALLY, I think?, Near Future, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Nana Has Sky Flames, Slow Build, Slow Burn, XANXUS POV, Xanxus is confused, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Xanxus really doesn't know how this ended up being his life.Life never used to be so complicated. Even with the whole Cradle Affair, it was rather simple to see what happened.When the brat's mother, Nana, comes to talk to him, completely at ease in an assassin's presence, he has some questions about her self preservation and the ones who brought her. She talks, and talks, but Xanxus finds himself having more questions than he anticipated.





	Like a Moth to a Flame

“What the fuck.” Xanxus hissed, hand slowly curling into a fist as he read the official document in his hand. It wasn’t a mission report, nor was it a mission request. It was an _ invitation _ to the goddamn brat’s birthday party. A surprise party, at that. He didn’t understand why he and the Varia would be invited; it was common knowledge how Xaxnus thought about his _ boss. _ The word was dripping venom even as it was simply thought in his mind. So, who the _ fuck _thought it would be a worthwhile idea to send an invitation to the assassins that tried to kill him upon first meeting? 

He quickly ran through the people who could be organizing such an event. The brat’s Storm was probably behind this. The brunette didn’t like extravagance, and he hated the master bedroom he had been assigned once he moved into the manor. He had tried to pass it off to someone else, requesting a smaller room. Reborn had glared at Tsuna for long enough that the brunette had given up and accepted the room, even though the opulence made him uncomfortable. However, Smokin’ Bomb seemed to think that his boss and Sky should have everything delivered to him on a silver platter. It made sense that such a surprise party would be mainly organized by the Storm, with the help of the other Guardians.

He still couldn’t find a reason why the Storm would invite the Varia.

Although...maybe the Storm had left someone else in charge of the guest list. Someone, he thought, that spent too much time distracting his Strategy Captain. Or...perhaps it was the overly dramatic master of one of his Mists? Fran was a pain in the fucking ass, but he was good at what he did - at what they all did. They weren’t going to lose the brat because he was an annoying shit (maybe _ because _ he was an annoying shit that Xanxus decided to search for him, he didn’t know). 

Whatever it was that possessed whoever it was to send this invitation, Xanxus couldn’t just _ not _ go. It would look bad on the entire Vongola _ famiglia _ if they weren’t there as a united front. Especially after being sent an invitation. His eye twitched. 

His hand slammed on the office phone on his desk, pressing the call button, and he took pleasure in hearing the plastic creak under his strength. “Oi! Fucking shitty shark!” He barked out, glaring at the offensive piece of paper in his hand. 

Squalo’s response of _ Voi!!! _ could be heard from the opposite end of the hall. Xanxus made sure to keep their offices as separate as possible to save himself the headache. He had released the button, knowing that Squalo would burst through his door, cussing up a storm any minute. 

“The fuck is so important, you fucking asshole?” Squalo spat, glaring at his superior. Xanxus didn’t even feel a flicker of disrespect at the tone or of the words. This was just how he and Squalo were. 

Xanxus would never say that they were _ friends _ (they were), but he could definitely say that he favored his second-in-command when compared to the rest of the Elite Officers. The Rain’s unceasing and never ending loyalty continues to impress Xanxus but the most _ thank you _ that the man would get from Xanxus would be a bottle of expensive wine tossed, carefully as to not break it, into his hands and a demand for Squalo to grab a glass and open the bottle. That night had been alright. Xanxus was mostly quiet, save for the occasional grunt, but Squalo...had actually talked to him. Not shouted or screamed, but _ talked _. 

The Wrathful Sky glared back, no actual heat behind it. “Find your trash boyfriend and tell him we’re coming to the shitty party.” 

“What?” The swordsman asked, furrowing his brow. “What did Takeshi send you?” He paused, watching Xanxus’ smirk grow across his face. “_ Voi! _” He snapped, “he’s not my fucking boyfriend, you piece of shit!”

Xanxus hummed noncommittally, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand into a ball and throwing it at Squalo’s head. It wouldn’t hurt, and the paper was so light that it moved at a slower rate than all the other projectiles that Xanxus had thrown at Squalo’s head in the past. 

The Rain caught it easily, grumbling to himself as he tried to smooth out the document, eyebrows shooting into his hairline as he stared at an invitation to the Vongola Boss’ surprise party. “Boss?” He asked, chancing a glance at Xanxus. The man glowered. Squalo sighed. “Whatever, I’ll tell him, damn it.”

The door slammed shut behind him, and Xanxus sunk back into his chair, running his fingers over his desk. The loudness of the Varia helped direct his thinking, honestly. If it were too quiet, he’d be stuck with his thoughts with nothing to distract him. He hated it; it made him weak. What kind of mafioso was he if he couldn’t be alone in quiet? He rolled his eyes, telling himself to get over it and stop wallowing in self pity. With that, he grabbed the next stack of reports, drowning himself in paperwork. 

* * *

Xanxus hated this already.

Why did he agree to this, again? Who convinced him?

He pointedly ignored the fact that it was his own pettiness that brought him to this point. He and the rest of his Guardians entered Vongola Manor with a bang. Quite literally. Xanxus had kicked open the door. What? It wasn’t like it wasn’t replaced every few months anyway. One little scuff from his boot isn’t going to matter too much in the grand scheme of things.

“The fuck are you trash looking out?” He growled lowly, relishing in the way that plenty of people immediately moved to avoid his gaze. 

Smokin’ Bomb stalked up to him, face the same color as his Storm Flames. “What the _ hell _are you bastards doing here?” He seethed, trying to keep his voice down to not draw attention. It wasn’t working.

“We were invited, shit face.” Squalo huffed, tugging at the cuffs of his suit’s sleeves. “Fuck off.”

Gokudera turned an incredulous gaze on Squalo, and Xanxus is mildly impressed when he sees the shade of red on his face darkening. “That damn idiot!” He shouted. Squalo and Xanxus observed the vein that was bulging in the Storm’s neck. As deranged as Belphegor might be, Xanxus quickly found that he would rather have the blonde as the Varia Storm than ever have to deal with someone like Hayato Gokudera on a daily basis. 

“The Prince is here for a party. Why is there not a party going on?” Belphegor began, taking Gokudera’s attention.

Fran frowned, “you don’t listen, do you? Long haired commander said it was a surprise party.” 

Bel sniffed, “the Prince is here, isn’t that a surprise enough?” Xanxus watched the blonde’s fingers twitch and he narrowed his gaze, wine red eyes locking onto the younger male. Without even saying a word, Belphegor got the hint to behave. Xanxus looked away. What a brat.

The rest of the Varia fell in line behind their leader, letting him speak without interruption. “We were invited, trash,” Xanxus hissed darkly, daring the other to evict them. 

Gokudera immediately opened his mouth, but there was a loud laugh that cut him off. “Hey! Squalo, you made it!” Yamamoto glided into the room, his eyes sharp. They landed on his partner, brightening considerably. “I would have just sent you an invite, but thought that would be rude. I’m glad Xanxus brought you all!” He chirped happily, as if this wasn’t a big deal. Gokudera sputtered, eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Tsuna’s car is pulling in!” Someone cut into the argument. There was a cacophony of sounds as people immediately rushed to different spots, hiding in the shadows, behind furniture, and cloaking themselves with Mist Flames. Xanxus sauntered over to the dark spot beside a large grandfather clock, taking a deep breath. It wouldn’t do if he got angry and tore the manor to pieces. He did that once, and it got him the worst time out of his life. Admittedly, there was wrong on both sides, but he was _ hurt _, so sue him. 

It got significantly harder to hold back his anger when the doors were flung open and the brat walked in, jumping at least a foot in the air at the loud chorus of _ Surprise! _ was shouted at him. Especially - _ especially _ when Iemitsu’s ditz of a wife followed behind the brunette, arm in arm with Reborn with the brightest smile on her face. 

He was seething. Why the _ fuck _ did the kid think it was safe to bring a _ civilian _ into the wolves’ den? This had to be breaking some kind of mafia law, right? The kid couldn’t just bring a civilian here! Even if she was his mother! His anger and dark aura, however, was ignored due to the overwhelming cheer in the room. The brunette was trembling slightly, not having expected to return home and be the center of attention with a _ surprise party _. 

Smokin’ Bomb immediately ran up to his boss, pulling the other into a tight hug along with another shout of happy birthday wishes. Reborn had led the woman away from Tsuna, off to the side where the food was displayed. Xanxus is pretty sure that Bel had already started picking at the buffet along with the brat’s Lightning. The Wrathful Sky observed his Rain and right hand leaning heavily against the other swordsman that belonged to Tsuna. He quickly looked away, feeling as if it were wrong to intrude on his friend’s personal life. 

Tsuna went around the room, greeting guests and thanking them for coming to surprise him. He was genuine in the fact that his Hyper Intuition hadn’t done a thing to warn him. Reborn’s ‘gift’, the brunette frequently used air quotes, Xanxus noticed, was that he brought his mother from Japan to visit. The older man overheard the brunette mention that while he’s glad that his mother was there, he was really worried about her safety. She may be staying in the manor, but...she’s practically defenseless. Xanxus agreed wholeheartedly. 

The Varia leader leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a brief moment to steady himself. He was far enough in the shadows that most would pass him by without notice, and those that did happen to realize he was there would simply hurry by a little bit quicker. Good. He wouldn’t be bothered then. The time passed by and the party was in full swing, as on par with Vongola celebrations. 

There was music and dancing, people chatting and playing games; Xanxus was content in his little area of misery. If his subordinates were enjoying themselves, and behaving, then he was perfectly fine just lurking in the shadows. 

He didn’t expect the brat’s mother to come up to him, offering a piece of cake with a kind smile on her face.

“Ah, I don’t think we’ve met! I’m Nana, Tsuna’s mother,” she chirped. “I noticed you didn’t come get any cake, and having raised those that lived in my house, I know that they won’t leave any leftovers, so I figured that I’d bring you some!” 

Xanxus stared for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed. Reborn was nowhere to be seen, and he eyed the woman carefully. He took the outstretched paper plate and plastic fork, offering a quite thanks, and an equally quiet introduction. This seemed to make her smile even more, and Xanxus wanted to take a step back. He _ couldn’t _, though, because he had put himself up against a wall. He narrowed his eyes. This was...terribly odd, honestly. 

Nana smiled unflinchingly, “you’re so angry, Xanxus.” Xanxus paused in his picking at the cake. “It’s written in the air around you...there’s hurt in your eyes.” She moved off to the side, taking the place in the shadows beside Xanxus, but the area around her just seemed to light up. “My Tsuna use to be so sad,” she began. “He would come home every day with new bruises and cuts and Mama would get so _ angry _. I didn’t know why. Why was my darling son being treated so harshly? Why was it that I wanted to do something; to protect him, but I couldn’t?” She shook her head. 

The assassin turned his head, staring at the woman, suddenly incredibly interested in whatever she had to say. “I remember -” She started, but her voice cracked. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I remember it being so _ cold _ for such a long time. No matter how high I put the heat on in the house, Tsuna and I were always cold. For years, Xanxus, we were left stranded in a winter storm.” 

Xanxus swallowed, not wanting to believe the horrifying tale. Just because she was explaining this didn’t mean that he should jump to conclusions. She could have simply been lonely. He didn’t say anything, and it was clear that the woman didn’t expect him to, either. “Reborn was the first one to come around and notice that something was wrong. He helped Tsuna, and I couldn’t be more grateful,” she murmured, looking out towards the party. “Once Tsuna was taken care of, his first priority due to the contract, his attention turned to me.” She paused, “it’s good to feel warm again, Xanxus. I’m sure you’d agree.” 

* * *

Xanxus tried not to stare. He tried really hard not to gawk, or demand answers, or destroy the marvelous grandfather clock he had taken residence next to. The woman next to him was an enigma and he wanted to know _ more. _ He needed to understand what the petite brunette woman meant. She had never directly said anything; she could be talking about a multitude of things, in fact, and Xanxus was just jumping to conclusions. 

He wondered if that meant he was lonely. 

He was so willing to latch onto the possibility that Sawada’s mother - _ Nana _, he reminded himself, might have felt something similar to the bone-deep chill he felt during his time in the ice. He thought about how he’s still trying to defrost, fingertips still numb at point, and goosebumps rising across his flesh. The woman seemed to be quite content to simply stay in Xanxus’ company, humming quietly to herself as Xanxus pushed the cake around his plate in an effort to stay polite. 

Last he heard, Iemitsu’s wife was a civilian, and it was going to stay that way. He didn’t want her to have any mafia contact, citing safety reasons. 

The more he thought about it, the more Xanxus began to ask himself who it was for. Was it to keep a supposed civilian out of harm's way? He could, in theory, understand this. Even as an assassin, Xanxus had _ some _morals. Granted, there weren’t many, but civilians - those not associated to the mafia directly and without any inclination towards crime - was a line he didn’t cross. He made sure the Varia as an organization didn’t take on such jobs. Civilians that dealt in illegal and dubious activities, though? That was fair game. They weren’t good people.

It’s important to note that Xanxus himself never claimed to be good, either.

Although...if Iemitsu had done something incredibly _ stupid _years ago when he first met the woman, it would make sense that the idiot would try to hide what he had done. The notion that Timoteo might have known what the blonde had done and let it go without consequences angered Xanxus. The larger man could feel his anger seeping out of him in thick waves, soaking the area in his Flames. 

Nana’s head lazily rolled towards him, brown eyes seeming to glitter with _ something _ that Xanxus couldn’t place, and she leaned further against the wall. The relaxed features on her face confused the Wrathful Sky; most people would be running for the hills. Why was this woman practically melting into the wall? The brightness that surrounded her was still very much present, but...people kept avoiding their corner. Was this Mist Flames? Or was this something else?

Was it his fault?

Xanxus was pretty sure that he’d be dead six ways from Sunday if he did anything to make the woman upset. Perhaps even if he’s seen interacting with her. He glanced out at the sea of guests...and noticed not one CEDEF member other than Lal Mirch. Interesting. “Are you supposed to be talking to me?” He questioned suddenly, raising an eyebrow as he shifted to look at her. 

“Funny how you think I can be told what to do,” Nana shot back immediately, a sharp edge to her voice that wasn’t there before. Before it was...softer. If he had to compare it, it was a dull edge to a knife before. It could still very much damage or control the situation, but not without exerting a lot of strength and pressure. Now? Now it was sharpened and gleaming blade. The slightest drag across flesh would split it, ruby blood dripping from the wound. He let out a gruff laugh, unable to believe the sharp claws that the woman had shown. 

Most people to focus on the bark and the bite, but rarely anyone notices the deadly weapons at the tip of someone’s fingers. 

She stared at him, “do you find that funny, dear?” Her voice had lost the edge, but the threat was still there. It was hidden by the airy and light tone she had used. 

He smirked, “no, ma’am.” 

“Ma’am makes me feel like such an old woman, Xanxus. I assure you I am not. Please, call me Nana.” The threat disappeared, replaced by a friendly smile, and the flutter of her eyelashes. 

Xanxus suddenly had no clue how to interact. Or how to function, really.

He’s had people flirt with him before. Breasts pushed up and nearly spilling out of fancy evening gowns by the women of allied _ famiglie _, the shy skitter of a small yet agile young man cautiously flicking glances towards him during a meeting, a lock of hair being twirled, the biting of a lower lip. Xanxus was familiar with it. Seduction helped him gather information, after all, but he...never had someone do it who would gain nothing. 

Nana Sawada would not gain anything. 

Her son was the leader of Vongola, whatever he was going by nowadays, and she could have anything she wanted. She just needed to ask the brat and Xanxus was sure he’d give her the world if she asked. Or even her dumbass husband. 

“Knowing your husband, he won’t be pleased I’m not showing you the respect he wants.” Xanxus added, his mouth feeling slightly like cotton.

Nana smiled brightly; knowingly. “What husband is that, Xanxus?” She peered up at him, blinking her wide brown eyes. When had she gotten so close? She was at least two feet away last time he checked... “I _ know _ you don’t mean that useless piece of trash I finally kicked to the curb, right?” She implored, seeming to press closer. “Reborn might not have been able to do anything but get me some amazing lawyers, but it helped so much. I could tell that Tsuna was finally relieved.” She paused, a look of sadness washing over her features. “My poor son... I couldn’t help him...”

She moved back, giving Xanxus his personal space once more and the assassin felt like he could breathe again. Was her presence truly that intimidating, sharply poking at his hind brain to warn him of danger, or was it because of how close she got? He couldn’t even recall her touching him, and there was no way that he would have reached out to her. He was glad that there was a pathetic paper plate between them, stopping her from advancing. 

If Iemitsu was the Young Lion of the Vongola, Nana was a cougar. She was a predator hidden in the clothes of its prey. 

“I’m sure I’ll hear from you soon, Xanxus,” Nana murmured. “Ah, it seems it’s about time for me to rejoin the rest of the party.” 

* * *

“Do you enjoy your night of brooding in the corner?” Squalo jeered as the group returned to the Varia’s estate. “Could’ve at least drunk to your heart’s content if you weren’t so goddamn set on -”

“I wasn’t alone,” Xanxus snapped. The immediate and knee jerk reaction to defend himself kicked in and he was left glaring at an unimpressed Squalo. 

“Yeah, I have both hands. Look, boss, all I’m saying is that you gotta lighten up.” The swordsman rolled his eyes, running fingers through his hair now that he had let it out of the pony tail it had been tied back in. 

Xanxus growled. “I wasn’t alone the whole fucking night, shitty shark.”

The other scoffed, “voi! Who were you with, then?”

There was a pause, then another scoff. It was obvious that Squalo didn’t believe him. Xanxus forced the words out of his mouth, hating the sour taste on his tongue. “Someone who knows what it’s like to be cold...”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean, shitty boss?” The guy whirled around. “Stop speaking like some second-rate opera character!”

God, it was times like these that Xanxus really wished he had better tact with people. Or maybe just a better way of coping with his emotions. Probably both. “I don’t fucking know!” He roared, visibly angered. “I don’t know what the fuck she meant because she didn’t fucking clarify!”

“_ Voi! _ You never had any issue demanding answers before!” 

Xanxus growled, “she was the one to approach me, scum!” 

“Like it ever fucking mattered!” The Rain snapped back. “Who was it, anyway? Most of the guests we’ve met, and those that we haven’t were warned to stay away from us.” He roughly crossed his arms. Xanxus knew that Squalo was probably kicking himself for not paying as close attention to his boss as he should have. Xanxus was touched by the gesture (he’d never admit it), but Squalo’s life didn’t revolve around him. He got enough of that with Levi-A-Than.

“Nana.” Xanxus answered vaguely, crossing his arms and glancing off to the side. He was avoiding the question while answering it at the same time. He still didn’t know what to make of the encounter, so how the hell would he even go about trying to explain it?

Squalo frowned. “Nana?” He repeated. His frown deepened. “There’s no ‘Nana’ that runs in our circles, shithead.”

Xanxus let out an irritated sigh. “Fuck it,” the man muttered. “The brat’s mother. Nana.” He left out a last name purposely. She mentioned being divorced, right? That would no longer make her a Sawada. It sent a curl of pleasure up his spine at the thought of her no longer being chained by the CEDEF boss. 

“_ What? _” Squalo squawked out. “Do you have a fucking death wish or something? I’m not leading the Varia a second fucking time!”

“Fuck off.” Xanxus growled, piercing the other with a glare. A threat of pain should Squalo continue down that route. “She came to me. Spouted some shit about how _ cold _ she and the kid were. Years.” He paused, “we still don’t know where the fuck the brat’s strength came from at the end of the fight,” he explained. “We couldn’t _ feel _it.” Another pause. “You couldn’t feel me when I was in the ice, either.”

Silence reigned for a long while. Eventually, Squalo had to break it, needed to figure out what was going on in the other’s head. “You’re...thinking of some pretty nasty stuff.” He stated, clucking his tongue. 

“Unfortunately, we’re all some very nasty people.”

* * *

The Varia were busy with missions and paperwork for the next three weeks. Xanxus barely had time to sleep, much less find time to contemplate the enigma that was Nana. As much as he wanted to know more, there wasn’t much he could do when out in the field. So, he threw himself into his work. Breaking and entering an enemy base was routine, mindless, and, to a point, comforting. It showed him that his world hadn’t been entirely screwed with. 

Assassinations were the same, too. Some people cried, begging for their lives. Some glared silently, accepting their fate. Others spat curses and fought tooth and nail. Xanxus wasn’t sure which ones he preferred. 

When the Varia was presented with some down time, the scarred man was at a loss. Now that he had time, what was he going to do? He _ could _ pretend that the meeting with the brat’s mother never happened and continue on with his life, unchanged, but...that seemed like a cop out. 

Xanxus, if nothing, was always up for a challenge. 

So, he dug into any files he could get his hands on. There wasn’t a lot of digital recordings of what went down, but he expected that. It would have made the information much more accessible. Instead, he had to piece together bits and pieces from scattered manila envelopes in the Vongola Manor’s archives. A long and tedious process that had already earned him quite a few strange looks. 

He was Xanxus, leader of the Varia, though, so no one dared approach him. He had complete clearance, and suddenly he was grateful to the brat for elevating his position. The Varia were no longer chained wolves, bound to Vongola out of force and perhaps obligation. The brat had made it clear that Xanxus was of equal standing - both as another boss and Sky, and also because whether they liked it or not, they were _ famiglia _ now. Tsuna had wanted to start over; this time on the right foot.

The raven searched and searched, combed different filing cabinets and shelving units. Nothing was ever put together in the same place - it was a liability waiting to happen. Instead, he had to find the documents by using the code that the Vongola had established long ago - a code that he was taught as a child. All he needed to do was find _ one _paper and he’d be set.

It took two days to do so, but once he did, Xanxus made quick work of finding whatever else he needed. 

Another three days after he found the first piece of paper, Xanxus called Reborn. Whatever the fuck went down, he’s sure that the hitman would have something to say. 

They set up a meeting time and spot. Well, Xanxus growled out the demand and Reborn hummed. The hitman stated he had _ ‘had nothing better to do, so why not?’ _which made Xanxus almost crush the phone in his grasp. As it was, it came away slightly charred. 

As Xanxus entered the conference room at Vongola Manor, he stalked towards the middle of the room. Reborn was already there, nursing an espresso and his fedora tilted low. “Chaos, Xanxus,” Reborn drawled in greeting. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re about to attempt another coup with how riled up you are.” 

Xanxus hissed out a rebuttal immediately. “If someone doesn’t fucking explain this,” he spat, throwing down the files he had accumulated, watching with a grim sense of satisfaction as they saw daylight and were no longer hidden beneath cobwebs and flickering fluorescent bulbs, “then I’d say I’d be damn well within my right.” 

Reborn didn’t move. Didn’t even appear to be fazed, either. He gave a long, withering sigh. “Of course this is what you called me for.” He placed his espresso on the table, the ceramic creating a soft _ clink _ in the otherwise silent yet tense room. “I didn’t know until I was assigned to Tsuna.” He began, shifting slightly to get comfortable. Xanxus assumed that meant it was going to be a long talk.

“You weren’t briefed on it?” The Wrathful Sky questioned, plopping down on the couch across from the hitman. 

“You forget I was still freelance at the time, technically.” There was a ghost of a smile that curled across Reborn’s face, and Xanxus didn’t mention it. “So, no, I was not briefed on it. The Ninth trusted me, but only about as far as he could throw me. During my time as an Arcobaleno, it may have increased. His ability to throw child was greater than his ability to throw a full grown man.” It was meant to be a teasing remark to ease the tension, but Xanxus couldn’t find it in himself to relax. 

“Why did they Seal the brat?” He paused, shaking his head, “why would they Seal _ her? _ If she had been Flame Active, why go through all the trouble - why rip away her _ identity? _ ” The question had been eating at him for a while now. They didn’t mention her Flame type, or even how strong it was, but it didn’t matter to the assassin. All that mattered was the cold - _ bone deep, chilling, ice, winter, find warmth, fire? Help me help me heLP ME _\- that she had mentioned feeling. 

Reborn gave another sigh. “Iemitsu is not a good man.” Xanxus snorted. He could have told Reborn that. He never understood why the Ninth listened to the bumbling idiot who was only out for his own personal gain. “He wanted her. While she wanted him, too, it would have been...not an easy coupling had she remained Active. He Sealed her, with the Ninth’s help. He claimed, apparently, that she was a civilian who would only hurt herself and others if she remained that way. Never mind the fact that Nana had been living her life perfectly well up until that point.”

Xanxus had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He could feel his Flames curling under his skin. He couldn’t decide whether it was an attempt to reassure him that they were still there, or if he was getting angry on behalf of the woman they were talking about. Perhaps both.

“With the Seal in place, she became everything he wanted to play house with. A doting, kind, caring, and loving wife. When Tsuna came into the picture, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility of him becoming Flame Active even when he _ knew _ his lineage. Even when he knew about Nana. When Tsuna went active young, it was never in the plan for him to know about the mafia, so they sealed him, too.” A pause, and this time Reborn had to take a deep breath. Xanxus was glad he wasn’t the only one disturbed and angered over this.

“I took the contract, and I didn’t even know there was a Seal on Tsuna. On either of them. I found out much later. The dossier on Tsuna was made to make it seem like he was always the way he was. When the Seal started to chip away, I noticed something was wrong. I asked Iemitsu and he casually - as if it weren’t a big deal or something that could potentially harm his son - admitted to Tsuna having a Seal and how it was part of my job to help him break it. Said the kid would have stronger Flames if he broke it himself rather than have it removed, plus the Ninth was busy, according to him.” 

Well, Xanxus thought, maybe he and the brat could form a Shitty Fathers Support Group or something. He’s sure that a few others could join. Probably Smokin’ Bomb. Maybe even the Lightning Tsuna kept. “What the fuck,” he finally muttered. 

“Oh, just wait,” Reborn responded darkly, “it gets better.” Xanxus was sure it, in fact, did _ not _ get better, but listened anyway. “Being around so many Flame Active people seemed to kick start the breaking of Nana’s own Seal. Something tipped Iemitsu off - I think she might have stopped calling him for a little while, trying to sort out her head - and he came back.”

“The fucker Sealed her _ again? _ ” What the actual fuck. Had Vongola really fallen that low? Iemitsu might be CEDEF but they got Vongola support and were practically intertwined with the _ famiglia _. Maybe he shouldn’t have fought the brat so hard on cleaning up the underworld if there were people like Iemitsu running the show. 

Reborn smirked slightly, “he tried.” The man stated casually, glancing down at the papers spread out on the table. “He didn’t expect her Wrath to be stronger than his Sky.”

What could the hitman say? He was always a fan of the chaos his dramatics brought. 

The other man was silent for a long time. The only recognition he had given the hitman was the widening of his usually narrowed and lidded eyes. Xanxus didn’t know what to focus on. Nana had been Sealed. That was confirmed. She was Flame Active, but was Sealed, her identity stolen from her, just so Iemitsu could happily marry her. Their resulting child was also Sealed - a powerful Sky, no less. Her Seal started breaking.

Wrath. 

_ He didn’t expect her Wrath to be stronger than his Sky. _

Nana had Flames of Wrath.

Nana was a Sky.

Nana was like _ him. _

“I need a drink.” Xanxus paused. “No, I need a whole liquor cabinet,” he corrected.

* * *

As he stood on the outskirts of Namimori, Xanxus had to wonder what he was doing there. Reborn hadn’t spoken to him since they had that one meeting, and the assassin wondered if that was for his own protection (plausible deniability. No one wanted to get on the brat’s bad side he learned) or for Xanxus’. Either way, it was mildly helpful. There wasn’t anyone around to bug him, and since there were no pressing matters at hand for the Varia, Xanxus decided to cash in on some very much deserved personal days. Part of him wanted to leave Fran in charge just to see what mayhem the kid could think up, but he’d rather not deal with expense reports and damage control once he got back. Squalo was his go-to, as per usual if he were busy.

It wasn’t hard to find the brat’s childhood home. It had been years, and Xanxus vaguely recalled directions, but as he spread his Flames around him, he was able to pinpoint a location. His Flames curled and slithered; while not visible, they were very much there, looking in every nook and cranny. He allowed his feet to move without really thinking about it, trusting his instincts to guide him. 

The amount of effort it took to find the brat’s house was much less than he had originally expected. He thought there would be a Mist shield in place. Something to hide the petite brunette woman. 

Xanxus really should have realized that just because he couldn’t feel their presence didn’t mean that they weren’t there. He should have known that there would have been _ something _ that alerted some others to his presence. The man didn’t think about it too much. For some odd reason Namimori felt _ safe _. Different than his first and last visit. 

When Nana greeted him with a smile, a cup of tea in hand on her porch as he stalked up to the house, Xanxus realized that maybe the woman didn’t need to be protected. 

The lingering Flames in the area around him, beckoning the other towards the house like some twisted trap had kept him warm, and he had seen no threat. 

He wondered if that meant Nana didn’t see him as a danger, or if he was just a fool. 

Standing on her porch and staring down at her from his full height, the woman smirked slightly. “It seems my secret was discovered.”

“You never meant to hide it,” Xanxus accused.

She hummed, “_ I _didn’t,” she responded quietly. “As I’m sure you’re well aware.” 

Xanxus felt _ guilty _for that. It was uncalled for, and no matter how frustrated he was, this woman deserves respect after all the shit she had gone through. He pursed his lips. He had so many questions and he didn’t know where to start.

“Sit,” she instructed, patting the empty spot on the wicker bench right next to her. “I don’t bite,” she teased lightly. Xanxus fought to ignore his disappointment at the words and forced the faint blush on his face to die. 

He sat down carefully, movements stiff and unsure. He was being invited - _ had _been invited into her territory. What now? As a Sky, Xanxus knew she would be possessive of what she viewed hers. As a Wrathful Sky, he also knew that she’d burn the world to the ground if it suited her fancy. “How do you...how do you have Flames?” He started, figuring it was best to just gather some background info. Whatever he couldn’t find originally.

The nostalgic smile that spread across her lips made Xanxus relax. The assassin hadn’t wanted to offend her or make her upset on the first question. “You’re familiar with the Hibari Clan, yes? My son has Kyoya as his Cloud.” Xanxus nodded, not sure where this is going. “Well,” she continued, taking a sip of her tea. “The Watanabe and Hibari family have always been very close friends. In fact, my father often helped with their...business deals.” She hummed, smiling lightly. 

The Hibari Clan was very involved in the underground, Xanxus knew. _ Fon _ was a Hibari, for crying out loud! He hadn’t heard of this Watanabe family before, though. It rubbed him the wrong way. As he was about to open his mouth, she started talking again. “Once my father passed away when I was young, I felt so helpless. I wanted - I _ needed _ to be able to do something. To be stronger.” She hadn’t lifted her gaze from her tea, staring at her reflection. “I got angry, but it wasn’t enough to create the Wrath our Flame controls. Asuga, Kyoya’s mother, noticed. I had been latent for most of my life. When my father died, I...snapped.” She huffed, “she was a few years older than me; had much more experience in Flames. She helped me to unlock my potential. Now Flame Active, I tried to hone my Sky.” She paused, pursing her lips. “I was angry when I heard about my mother’s murder.” 

Xanxus stayed quiet. There wasn’t much he could do in this situation. He was in Nana’s territory - at her _ home _ \- so he couldn’t just demand answers. The woman had to be willing to provide them. So, he didn’t say anything. He waited. 

She rolled her shoulders back, sitting up straighter. “Let’s just say that the Hibari Clan had a lot of clean up to do because of me.” Peeking up at Xanxus, she offered a small grin. “I went about my life pretty easily after that. My Flames were...different, but that was fine. I was strong, and people kept their distance. I was okay with that.” She gave an awkward little shrug. “Then came along a bumbling idiot who wanted a pretty little doll.” Her eyes turned hard. “Fucker Sealed me, and I didn’t _ know _ because it was like looking through fog. Couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. Reborn came and...everything started to make sense. Little by little, it got better. Until I was _ me _ again.” 

The Varia leader could tell this is something difficult for her to talk about. It surprised him that even though she didn’t want to say anything about it, she was was telling _him._ Part of him wondered what her end goal was here, and another, smaller, more reckless part of him simply didn’t care. Not because he didn’t care about _her_, but because he cared _too_ _much_ and it clouded his judgement. 

“I divorced him as soon as Tsuna had taken over Vongola.” He glanced at her. “Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, laughing quietly. “After all I told you, you still think I’m in the dark?” Her lips were curled into a dark smirk and Xanxus fought off the urge to shiver. As it was, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Let’s review the facts, darling. My father did business with the Hibari Clan.” She stared at him, eyes twinkling in mischief and...something darker. “My mother was taken out, and following that, the Hibari Clan had to do cleanup and damage control.” She smiled, but it was far from warm and gentle. “I slaughtered the boss and his famiglia where they stood, Xanxus. I’m not some innocent little lamb of a civilian.”

Xanxus paused, “what did you use?” Of all the fucking things that could have come out of his mouth, of course it had to be a question about _ how _ Nana got revenge. He ignored the strange fluttering in his stomach, and once more when it happened upon witnessing her lips quirk into a grin. 

“Hm? Oh, come now, Xanxus, a lady never reveals all her secrets,” she replied, coy as can be. Xanxus nodded slowly, accepting this answer, even if it did nothing to stop the swoop of disappointment he felt. God, he fucking hated not knowing why he felt like this. “Perhaps, though,” she began, lifting her tea to her mouth to swallow the last bit down. “I’ll show you one day.” She tipped the mug bag, finishing the lukewarm drink. As she pulled the mug away, Nana kept eye contact with Xanxus, her tongue flicking out to lick up the taste from her lips. The assassin couldn’t help but follow the movement. 

He was so fucking screwed.

* * *

Nana insisted on sending him off with cookies and her contact information. Xanxus stared dumbly at both, unable to reply. She shooed him off her front porch, telling him to call her once he got back to Italy and to stay safe. 

She told him, the leader of an assassination squad, to _ stay safe _. What the actual fuck has his life become?


End file.
